The recording members on which images are printed with a thermal transfer recording medium are a smooth paper prepared especially for thermal transfer, PPC, a rough paper such as a bond paper, and an OHP sheet.
There are available conventional thermal transfer recording media capable of printing images with improved qualities and fixing properties on the above individual recording members of various types but, no recording media have so far been available which can print images with excellent qualities and fixing properties on any types of the recording members.
For example, conventional ink ribbon type thermal transfer recording media can provide good printed images on a smooth paper, while providing poor images on PPC and an OHP sheet, particularly inferior images on a rough paper.
There are proposed some thermal transfer recording media capable of providing high quality images on a rough paper, while they have another problem that dot reproducibility on a smooth paper and an OHP sheet is inferior.